This invention relates to an electronic watch having an alarm means.
In the conventional type electronic alarm watch, there is required two kinds of setting control circuits. One is used to generate control signals corresponding to days, hours and minutes for modifying time setting and another one is used to generate only control signals corresponding to hours and minutes for modifying alarm setting times.